


Bad Memories

by flaggermousse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Implied/Referenced Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar Law, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaggermousse/pseuds/flaggermousse
Summary: Wounds of the past can make it hard to enjoy the pleasures of today. Comic.





	Bad Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Although this comic is a couple of years old and I’ve improved my drawings a lot since then, I have soft spot for it. I’m still quite satisfied with the overall mood of the scene, and especially the effects in the third page.


End file.
